


Seven for a Secret

by orphan_account



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: Dalia appreciates it, Dalia's a cinnamon bean who likes cuddles, F/F, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I actually ship this though and Tumblr tells me I'm not alone!!, I hate tags so so much they suck, Jasmine is so angry at people who go after Dalia, Jasmine's really overprotective, They're a really fluffy pair, They're both oblivious, i give up on tags, tags are impossible, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I left the cinema both times I watched Aladdin only thinking about Jasmine and Dalia's freaking adorable, fluffy, most overprotective chemistry ever. Flip they were so cute.PS - I hope my English is okay, it's not my first language so I apologise if I repeat words maybe too much or something like that.





	Seven for a Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I left the cinema both times I watched Aladdin only thinking about Jasmine and Dalia's freaking adorable, fluffy, most overprotective chemistry ever. Flip they were so cute.
> 
> PS - I hope my English is okay, it's not my first language so I apologise if I repeat words maybe too much or something like that.

Jasmine stepped out onto her balcony, leaning over the edge of it as far as she possibly could, just to try and spot the fire that seemed to be source of some light from just a touch too close to the palace walls, her eyes landed on the outer buildings, some wooden with a few holes in the side, some stone and rather well kept, and she soon found herself scanning the waves of sand outside, as far as she could see, the edge of the water splashing onto the sand. Somewhere she'd always wanted to see closer.

She let her dress fall further over her hands as the cold air hit her, it was something she'd always taken a bit longer to adjust to, the hot air during the day, the freezing air during the night. That was how it worked, only some nights were considerably worse than others.

Jasmine stood silent for another couple of minutes before feeling the chill in the air increase, and she turned away with a small sigh, pulling the doors shut behind her, hearing them close with a rather loud _bang_ as she turned, meeting Dalia's questioning eyes from across the room. "You usually stay out there a lot longer than that.." 

She only shrugged in response to Dalia's hidden question before speaking, stepping over to Rajah as she did. "You hate the cold, plus you should don't need to keep an eye on me right now, you can go Dalia." Jasmine gave a small smile her way, keeping her hand tangled in the tiger's fur, raising an eyebrow and rolling her eyes slightly as Dalia spoke again. "It's my job to keep an eye on you, Jasmine, if anything happened to you or you got caught running off, then I'd be thrown in the dungeons." 

Jasmine cocked her head in disapproval, "You know I'd never let anything happen to you." She got to her feet without fully realising what she was doing, walking up to take Dalia's hands in her own, her expression was one Dalia had seen many times before, and it only said _I'm sorry, _but there was admittedly something else there that time, and it was her turn to cock her head, raising an eyebrow slightly. 

"You're looking at me like I'm cracking glass, what's wrong?"

The princess only shook her head, seemingly to knock herself back into some reality. "Nothing, just kind of bored I guess, if I didn't get so worried about you I'd sneak away every night." 

Dalia laughed, squeezing her hands before turning away to finish something on her latest dress. The two had known eachother long enough to develop a kind of sixth sense for what one another was thinking about, and it was easy to tell her answer wasn't that truthful when Jasmine's expression dropped, sinking into poorly hidden sympathy, and Dalia turned to question her with a condescending "What?" 

Jasmine shrugged again, "I hate giving you orders. Let alone when my father or his damn Vizier tell you to do things." She crossed her arms, her hair falling over her shoulders. "I just hate telling you to do things.. The servants closer to my father, Hakim told me they were saying something about you earlier and I wanted to get the guards on the bastards! You deserve just as much as anyone else here, including me." 

Her handmaiden let an amused scoff escape her, smoothing down the dress with her hands before moving on to something else, taking a few glances to the framed maps on the walls and the books piled up on her desk, before paying any vocal attention to Jasmine's answer. "I'm not a princess, Jas" her voice remained considerably playful, Jasmine's however did not. "Well, you're a princess to me. I won't allow you to keep overworking yourself under Jafar's orders. Screw him." 

Dalia smiled and stepped forward to take Jasmine's hand, the anger and frustration in her expression was surprisingly visible at that point. "You're so paranoid." 

Jasmine only gritted her teeth, but her expression softened after a minute, eyes drifting to the corner. Her voice was considerably quieter. "I just don't want anything to happen to you. You worry me.."

She turns away again, telling herself she'd definitely imagined the disappointment on Jasmine's face as she made her way back to whatever she was doing, fiddling with one of Jasmine's newest maps and stacking a few loose books that were always scattered around the room.

Jasmine taps her foot impatiently, watching her handmaiden rush around the room for a short two minutes before she's standing from the edge of her bed, collecting the leftover maps and books, stacking them how or where they were meant to be, and as a result of that, the work is done twice as fast. "All away. Now for goodness sake Dalia, take a break! If you need anything let me know."

Dalia let's another laugh go at Jasmine seemingly reversing their roles, but doesn't question it, sarcastically rolling her eyes before turning with a smile. "This is the latest you've been awake for weeks, if I leave, you need to at least get some sleep, Princess." 

"Dal' you don't have to keep calling me 'Princess', it may be my title but you're the last person I want thinking it's always needed. And I'm serious this time, do your own thing for once today." 

She sighs, but obliges to her opposite order, "I'll be upstairs if you need me." Jasmine nods, voice much calmer and more controlled than before. "Goodnight Dalia." 

* * *

Jasmine watches her handmaiden leave, waiting for the sound of the doors closing to fall back onto her bed, biting her lip and her hands fiddling around subconsciously with the silk on her current dress, the golden edging in particular, sleep wasn't going to come easy that night, not after all that, she replays the scene in her head a few times, Dalia grabbing her hand, telling herself she definitely made up the guilt on Dalia's face when she looked disappointed for a split second. To tell herself the truth she felt like an awkward idiot, standing there staring at her friend as if she was the most gorgeous thing she'd ever seen. _In all honesty that was true._ She must've looked completely out of it when doing that.

Her closest friend probably thought she was crazy in that moment. _Friend. That **hurt.**_

She looked over, being knocked out of her thoughts by Rajah pressing his head against her hand with a small chuff, and she stroked his fur between her fingers again, sighing "Really wish you could talk just to give me some advice buddy, right now I gotta' figure this out all on my own.." she tried to mask the sadness in her voice, but ultimately failed, and she let Rajah lay back down by the side of her bed before settling down herself, willingly sleeping wasn't an option, so why not force yourself to sleep?

* * *

Dalia stared down at her hands for another few minutes before she stood swiftly, feeling lucky she didn't knock over the chair as she did, opening the outside doors and stepping out onto the balcony, the cold air immediately sent chills up her spine and dug deep into her bones but she grits her teeth, forcing herself to ignore the chill as she replayed the scene again, Jasmine seeming to just subconsciously stand and take her hands with no second thought, was she right about imagining the disappointment on her face? Of course she was right, it was just her eyes playing tricks on her.

It didn't take long after she pushed her mind back into reality for the cold to really hit her, and she continued her shivers as she headed back inside, crossing her arms in a feeble attempt to warm up, she only debated whether it was a worthy try or not. 

Somehow she convinced herself to do it, and quietly as possible, she left the room, trying to avoid tripping on the stairs due to the almost pitch black hallway, sighing in relief when she reached the bottom of them, speeding up slightly.and halting abruptly when she reached Jasmine's door. She reached out a hand to push it open but stopped, tapping her foot in debate.

* * *

Jasmine didn't hear anyone, but she felt someone. It was always something she was good at, knowing when somebody was outside her door, and she raised her hand a touch as she looked down at the now awake tiger, Rajah stood with a low growl, following her step by step to the door. She stayed a touch further away from the door than she usually would when opening it. 

"Dalia!" 

She didn't hesitate to pull her inside the room, almost immediately pulling her towards the bed and sitting on the edge of it, patting the spot next to her lightly, Dalia kept her arms crossed as she sat, choking back an audible shiver at how long the effect of the cold had lasted. She guessed she'd been out there longer than she thought, Jasmine turned to her handmaiden and smiled lightly, quickly going back to concern. "Are you okay? You're freezing." She took a hand behind her to grab part of the covers, pulling them to place them over her shoulders, Dalia nodded her thanks. 

"I'm okay, I just wanted some air and apparently stayed out longer than intentioned." She rolled her eyes to herself, trying to sound as though she was perfectly fine, failing for the most part. Jasmine only cocked her head with another worried expression, voice slightly softer than it would usually be. "Why don't you stay down here tonight?, It's warmer, and considerably less dark." 

Dalia looked over, "if you're sure?" And Jasmine's laugh echoed through the quiet room, "It's you I'm talking to! Of course I'm sure!" Dalia gave her a small smile, jumping slightly as Rajah layed his head on her lap, she stroked around his ear a few times, hearing him purr slightly as he layed back down, facing the door. 

Jasmine reached over to the smaller, gold plated desk that sat beside the head of her bed, grabbing the book she was reading and opening it to a random page, holding it out to apparently show her something, pointing to a particular part of the page. Dalia's brow furrowed as she read it. "What in the world is the cave of wonders? Probably just another fake story to tell kids, nothing out there but other countries and _sand._" Jasmine nodded in agreement and closed the book, placing it back where it was before laying back, pulling the covers over her and patting the spot next to her again, Dalia hesitated a moment before laying next to her, turning to rest on her side after a moment. 

"Today's suitor?" 

"Stupid. Rajah would make a better ruler, he's not dim he's just..dumb. He could barely figure out how to open the doors, I hate to imagine how he treats his servants, that was a big factor. How he'd obviously treat my people and mostly the people in the palace. Especially you. I'm not having some arrogant freak order you around every second of every day. I'd end up wanting to execute him, I didn't like the way he looked at you when my father introduced you, either. The idiot thinks he's all high and mighty. Ignorant son of a bitch." 

Dalia chuckled and reached a hand over to take Jasmine's, "You're so cute when you do that." 

Jasmine tried to keep a straight face, but failed for the most part. "I'm not overprotective! I just love you way too much to see you get hurt." She finished her sentence with her voice going slightly more awkward, speaking faster as it did. Dalia locked eyes with her again, smirking. "I could say the same about you." 

Jasmine reached to move the oil lamp away, making the room fall into a darker lighting. "You should sleep, Dalia, you didn't sleep at all last night." She turned to rest on her side also. "I was up most of the night worrying about you." 

Dalia laughed, "You're so paranoid." 

Jasmine smirked, failing to ignore the comment. "Goodnight, Princess." 

**Author's Note:**

> Love the canon ships of course but OTP MATERIAL. I ship it.


End file.
